Dragons Embrace
by Hakuyaoshi
Summary: Heart broken a year after the war; Katara sets forth into the world to try and rediscover herself... But what will happen when a new evil rises from the ashes of old? Zutara! You have been warned! Katara X Zuko, rating may change in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Holy hell, avatar may be three years old now but well, for sh**s and giggles this is my attempt of one. It is based after the show had ended so if you have not seen it all the way through or now what at least happened, please stop reading. Also this is a Zutara fanfic so if you do not like that at all then please do not read, and if you do then please keep the comments of aangtara away from here and quite frankly I like both couples. We all have our likes and dislikes.**

**Also! If you (the readers) enjoy this small chapter and wish for more then I shall grant it, but I need the input from you, simply seeing stats is not enough to make me wish to keep posting more up if no one seems to be enjoying it.**

**So for now, enjoy!  
><strong>

The rain fell hard, its deep drumming cries echoed within the small room lit by a single wall sconce nearly burned out. Waxed slipped down to fall over the edge onto the smooth polished wooden floor. Two beings stood in the little room, tears falling from sapphire eyes while gray stared bitterly.

_'I... I can't do this... I'm sorry... I cannot forgive you...'_

Her words still thrumming against the small room walls, intermixing with the rains dance.

The clothed monk with the vibrant blue arrow tattooed on his forehead clutched his staff with white knuckles. His despair flowing through his heart with unyielding agony.

"So... what now?"

The young woman jumped slightly at his sudden voice speaking up in the stillness. Shoulders trembling, the woman closing here eyes with more tears to shed simply shook her head.

"I am sorry... Aang..."

"I am too... Katara."

Katara's eyes snapped up when she heard the door softly click shut. Her watery eyes made the woman realize she was now all alone within the small room. Lightening cracked over the sky, the single candle still struggling to stay lit snuffed out. The darkness engulfing the room where a woman having collapsed to her knees wept with her face in her hands.

A year...

A full year has gone since the Fire Lord was taken down by Aang The Avatar and last air bending nomad. Within that year bonds were made, enemies became friends and the 100 year war was finally closed.

The elerdly servant having wondered where the avatar and his lover had gotten to, opened the wooden door with a frail hand. Hazel eyes going wide, she rushing forward into the room collapsed onto her knees with her hands tenderly resting upon Katara's form.

"My child; what has happened here?"

Katara heard the old woman's words and gave into a small sob, her bottom lip trembling.

"I broke his heart."

Was all the woman in water tribe garb spoke before giving into her sobs once more.

"Oh my dear..."

Curling her old frame around the weeping woman, the servant hushing soft words to Katara stroked her hair as the woman wept.

""""""""""""""

Thunder roared in the sky as lightening danced in the high clouds. Soaked to the skin, Aang stood high on top of the great palace of Omashu. With glider tightly clutched in hand, his eyes stared numbly at the quiet city below. Everyone having fled indoors from the sudden storm.

Throwing his head back, the boy, hero of this era screamed into the storm as winds whipped around; lightening screaming across the sky. Tears intermixing with the pouring rain.

"""""""""""""

"What will you do now?"

Katara after hearing King Bumi's words that for a rare time held no laughter, the woman looking over as she stuffed the rest of her personal belongings into her bad smiled faintly before going to work at knotting the clasp shut.

"Aang has already left then?"

Started by her own broken voice, Katara shutting her eyes tightly fought the threat of tears. "Yes; he left not but two hours ago. He left you this."

Looking over at the mad king, Katara saw in his wrinkled hand a yarn wrapped around a scroll tightly rolled with water on the edges. The rains had yet to cease their onslaught.

Nodding her head she with hands on her bag stared blankly at the bag she had carried for all the time of finding the avatar in the ice to now. With a broken heart.

"I will leave this here then. When you too are ready head to the stables, my stable hand will grant you the use of a ostrich horse. No need to feel that you need to pay me or anything. You and your group have done this world a great deed that can never be fully paid back."

With those words spoken, King Bumi left Katara in her room, her numb gaze glancing over to the scroll right on the corner of the bed. Hand still trembling, the woman grasping the letter made quick work on untying the loose knot. His chicken scratch writing exposed to her eyes that brimmed with tears.

_'Katara;_

_I wish I knew what to say or do... So I will do what I already had planned with you. I am going to the eastern air temple and work with guru Pathik. After that I will continue going around the world and try to help the mess the fire nation had done. I wish you well on your travels Katara and I hope we will see each other again. I am sorry for screwing this up._

_Love; Aang'_

Fresh tears landed silently on the scroll making the ink smudge. Biting her bottom lip, Katara closing her eyes took a deep breath in. After holding it inside for a few passing moments, slowly released it causing ice to crackled faintly over the parchment.

Where was she intending on going? Back to the southern water tribe? No; she was still to unsettled to return home like Sokka had with his wife; Suki.

Back to Ba Sing Se? She could go visit Iroh at the Jasmine Dragon and it was not that far from Omashu versus how far away home was.

Seeing she really had not other options that peaked her interests, Katara gently tucking the scroll away in her bag, hefted it onto her shoulder, eyes over bright but strong looked forward as she left the guest room where was thought to have made memories of joy were shattered.

It was time to leave it behind. To go on with her life.

The ostrich horse bellowed noisily as it plodded along the well traveled dirt road. Katara rode onward with swiftness, leaving Omashu far behind not knowing when if ever she would return. The mere thought of that city and the memories it reminded her of caused the woman to nudge the ostrich horse's sides making it bellow and lurch forward with more speed.

The weight of her water pouch striking her side with the jostling ride made Katara feel at ease for traveling alone. She may be a woman but she was also one of the most powerful water benders out there.

Rain continued to fall though not as heavily as the night before. This was the beginnings of spring and the earth kingdom saw a lot of rain. Another brought on relief to the young water bender. If her pouch ran out she had plenty to choose from for her arsenal.

A bitter smile perked across her lips as her stubborn eyes stared forward under the brim of a rice hat that lead the water away from her face and vision.

The ride was long and uneventful, only passing a few other risk takers challenging the rain, Katara held a numb mind, eyes forward focused on getting to her destination.

So much prattled in her minds thought as the ostrich horse plodded on the muddy road. After Zuko had been crowned as the new Fire Lord, she and Aang had gone off to travel the world, him for his nomad livelihood and her love for helping those in need. With the war just ending, there were a lot of people that needed help.

All seemed well and fine, then all seemed to go wrong.

Shaking her head trying to rid of those thoughts that tempted to fester, Katara gripping the reigns tightly kept the ostrich horse riding long and fast. Through the night as the near full moon rose and fell with dawn breaking across the gray sky.

As afternoon crossed the lands, Katara wide eyed stared forward, though still a few miles away the mighty rock walls of Ba Sing Se stood forth, no longer closed off to the world. The gate along the main road hung wide open allowing travelers to come and go at will.

It truly was a spectacle to see when on foot versus flying over on a giant bison.

Upon entering the vast capital city, Katara after stabling the ostrich horse with three pieces of gold, headed towards the business district. Unable to not bump into people from how busy the rainy streets, the woman gave into a laugh of relief when seeing the giant sign of the Jasmine Dragon on top of the large building.

Though her joy quickly soured when seeing the long line of customers exiting out the door and down the road some yards. Her rice hat nearly soaked as the rest of her clothing, Katara begrudgingly got in long line with arms crossed over her front. If these customers can stand in line for some tea in this dreary weather, she certainly could to see Iroh.

"""""""""""""""""""

Iroh with a large smile on his face cheerfully hummed to a earth kingdom tune as he in the back of his store brewed the many requested teas for his beloved customers be it new and old. Wearing the green garb cloaked by a white apron, the dragon of the west once feared by the very capital was welcomed with open arms.

With the war having been finished, his identity known, the old general was taken back by the many more who welcomed him over those who wanted him to hang. So the elder returned to his tea shop he had opened up with Zuko what felt like more then one year ago and began to restablish himself as a fine tea maker in the capital of the earth kingdom.

"Jade tea is ready!"

Iroh spoke while placing the tray with teapot and cups on the counter for a waiter to whisk away to its proper table. Sweat gathering on his brow from being in the back with so many steaming pots of boiling water and stewing tea leaves, the old general was glad that the evening was drawing upon his shop. Today had been rather busy due to the rain making many wish to be indoors.

Turning his back to head into the kitchen once more, Iroh heard the slight voice making him look over his shoulder as a waiter who had been the door greeter stood there looking at him with a odd look.

"Well speak up, what is wrong?" He spoke turning to face the man fully as the waiter running his hands over a invisible wrinkle in his suit cleared his throat.

"I was trying to disperse the line seeing closing time is upon us but... uh... a water tribe girl will not leave without... uh... seeing you." Ignoring the uneasy waiter, Iroh with concern twisting his eyebrows pushed through his store to see standing at the entrance of the shop a very drenched unhappy Katara.

Iron could not stop the laughter that bubbled past his lips. "My dear! I wish you would have told me you were stopping by! Please come in! Dry off." He chuckled as Katara entering the store while plainly ignoring the blatant stares she gained from the customers began to water bend the water from her clothes.

"Since when did you get long lines like that? I was stuck in it for ages." the water tribe girl grumbled while tossing the water out into the street before the waiter could close the door.

Iroh's eyes crinkled with hidden laughter as he warmly embraced Katara. "It is good to see you again and you look so well. Is Aang finding a dry place for Appa in this mess?" His smile faltered when he saw the glow of pain shine in her hair. Resting her fingers on the pendant around her neck, Katara looked to the ground.

"Aang... and I are no longer traveling together."

Hearing the crack in her words, Iroh wrapping a fatherly arm around her shoulders proceeded to lead her into the side room he used to delegate bills and payment for the shop and its supplies.

Allowing herself to be placed in a wooden chair, Katara gratefully took the offered cloth and began to dab at her eyes as Iroh closed the door thus muffling the noise of the shop.

"My dear; what is wrong?" he asked standing there with his back to the door. Katara sighing shakily gripped the cloth tightly in hand without lifting her gaze off the floor.

"We are no longer together..."

Iroh knew now what she meant, they were no longer traveling together and then some as they had shown a year ago at the fire palace.

Keeping silent Iroh stood there as she tried to fight her sobs and tears. "I know it was not his doing but... I cannot forgive him. He... I..."

Her vision was filled with his hands resting on her own making her look up into his golden eyes. The sad smile pressed on his lips as he leaning in placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Clearly it is to painful to talk about this moment but talk about it sometime is a must or the poison of that pain will simply fester within you."

Her watery smile was all he needed as he returning the smile stood tall and looked down at her. "So, you came to visit me, I am guessing you have no lodging?"

Katara blinking blushed faintly as she looked to the ground once more now out of embarrassment rather then misery. She had been so focused to see Iroh that it had not crossed her mind where she was going to stay.

Seeing her reaction Iroh's hearty laugh filled the office making her blush worsen. Ignoring it he resting her hands on his shoulders gained her sapphire eyes.

"You can use my home as proper lodging."

"But I-"

"No buts my dear, Zuko is not here so you can use the room he had, come, all the orders have been made so I can leave my shop to close by my trusted workers." The dragon spoke happily as he opened the office door.

Standing and feeling like a fool by the door, Katara watched Iroh return the apron to the kitchen before tossing on a large olive green cloak. "Shall we? I say quick pace with how the rains are still falling." His voice full of such cheer could not help but make Katara grin as they left the empty shop.

As they walked briskly through the rain, Katara felt at ease. Walking with a man she had once feared and had called enemy was now her friend, he brought peace to her weary heart.

After a while of walking with Iroh humming a earth kingdom tune froze, his arm shot and stopped Katara yet before she could ask anything he not even looking to her shook his head ever so slight, his blazing eyes locked forward at a small house where the candles were lit within.

"I did not invite anyone over... I need not worry about you but let me take the lead, a intruder in my house is something I shall deal with." the man growled with embers flickering from his lips.

Stalking forward in the shadows along the wall, Iroh stopped by the house door and took a deep breath in.

Letting out a loud bellow, the former general charged through the door with full force, flames licking his balled fists. Katara staying back with eyes wide heard the surprised yells and clattering of pots and pans, something breaking loudly.

Then nothing...

"Iroh!"

Charging into the house, she saw the back of a young man to her, without any thought other then to protect and fight Katara summoned forth the water from her satchel.

The man having heard her spung around, with startled golden eyes, he was slammed into the wall with a loud crash ice crackled and buried his body from neck down pinning him.

As soon as the fury of the battle lifted, Katara still in fighting posture went rigid as her eyes wide with shock met the just as shocked golden eyes of the newest Fire Lord; Zuko.

"Now what is- Zuko!"

Katara snapping her gaze over saw Iroh having come from around the corner holding a shattered tea pot, froze at seeing his nephew frozen against the wall.

"I... tried to surprise you uncle." was all Zuko spoke his eyes not wavering from Katara who looking from Iroh, blushed and looked to the frozen fire lord.

"I thought you were an intruder." As she spoke, the woman melting the ice with a wave of her hand summoned the water back into her satchel before corking it.

Zuko stumbling to his feet tried to look regal and proud after being frozen to a wall, giving a glare to the water tribe woman, turned his full attention to Iroh.

"I had brought you some of your favorite teas from the fire nation." he spoke nodding his head curtly to the wrapped parcels on the kitchen table. Iroh smiling set the pot down onto the table looked to his nephew with admiration.

"So how did you get away from the palace?"

Zuko with a weak sound rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "I did and I didn't. The palace guards refused to let me travel alone, though thankfully I made sure to keep them dressed like commoners and acting like they belong in this area rather then swarm wherever it is I am."

Iroh stroking his beard smirked and began to laugh. "Well done, well done. Though..." with a thoughtful expression he eyed both the man and woman. "this creates quite the conundrum."

Zuko with a slight look of agitation eyed his uncle wearily, he knew that look to well. "You see my nephew, she also came to visit unexpectedly and seeing I was not expecting the fire lord to visit me-"

"Please; just call me Zuko; uncle."

"Either way, seeing the young lady here has no proper lodgings I was going to allow her to stay in the room you normally stay at while here."

Katara met the startled gaze of Zuko as he looking over his shoulder met her gaze. Blushing weakly she looked down with her hands clasped tightly together.

"I can find lodging elsewhere."

"Nonesense, you will stay here my dear." Iroh spoke as Zuko with a pert smile eyed her. "What of Aang, he is always where you are, is he already finding lodging you care less for?"

"Zuko!"

But before Iroh could silence him any further, Zuko's smile faltered as Katara's eyes brimmed, she turned her back to them. "Sorry... I should not have come." Ignoring Iroh calling her name, Katara left the house on swift feet. Entering the rain, head hanging low with rice hat forgotten as it bumped along her back as she walked, Katara allowed the tears to fall freely.

"""""""""""""

Zuko having watched her leave looked at Iroh with a startled gaze. "I was only kidding, what did I do now?" he spoke as Iroh rubbing his right temple sighed heavily. "I do not know much myself but it seems they are no longer traveling together." He spoke putting emphasis on 'Together.'

His startled gaze turning to cold, Zuko turning his back to his uncle faced the open door to the drenched outside. "I messed up. I will go after her." Without letting the general to speak any further, the fire lord stepped into the rain while pulling the hood up on his black cloak. Golden eyes scanning the dreary setting trying to take a best guess where a heart broken woman would go.

**So! Comments are always loved^^ Yes I know my writing style is a bit odd and with a lot of 'ing's in it, still working on fine tuning my writing style. Either way, do you wish to have me continue this fic or leave it where it is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! It is a bit darker and please tell me if the violence counts me to put it up to mature, if so then I shall do just that! Anyway thank you for the creative input still looking for someone to edit my work so there is not so many horrid typos so if anyone is interested please note me, so without further interuption I give you chapter 2 of Dragons Embrace!**

WARNING! There is violence!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

The rain thoroughly soaked the lost woman. Arms tightly wrapped around her trembling body, Katara looked numbly forward. She was a fool for coming to this city.

The tears came hard and fast, the tremble in her shoulders more from her confined sobs. A hero of the world, a water bender who aided in ridding this world of a horrible fate done by fire nation hands. Katara bitterly thought of her title placed upon her. What was the point of a title when you were still the same as you were a year ago?

That made her ponder as she headed down towards the stables. Was she the same? She no longer was afraid to travel alone, nor afraid to be who she really was; a water bender. For years since the death of her mother, Katara had feared her abilities.

She also had helped the avatar, even loved him... until...

"Until-"

That woman... his hands...

Shaking her head in an attempt to ignore those painful memories Katara entering the stables looked over to her solitary ostrich horse that rumbled while looking at her with its brown eyes.

Bending the water from her clothes to the ground just outside the stable door, Katara made her way to the mount. Gently grasping the reins, the woman buried her face in the soft down coat of the ostrich horse. The creature taking a step to brace the new weight against its chest, looked down at the woman who wept in its fur.

_Where will I go now?_

Her mind spoke the words bitterly, Aang was no longer there for her. Even though he would willingly take her back upon Appa's back; she could not do that. Not yet...

"Oh! Lady you gave me fright!"

Katara jumping at at the young man's startled voice, looked over to see the teenage stable hand with a rake at his side looking at her with bewildered eyes. His body drenched having heaved the stable waste out to the compost heap, he looked like a drowned rat. The woman blushed while she faced him, her back to the ostrich horse.

"My apologies... I was debating on heading out." She spoke softly as he scoffed at her.

"It is raining like there is no tomorrow out there with night coming in as well. Do you not know where a inn is or lack the funding?" he asked resting the rake on its designated hook by the stable entry.

"I... uh... well I was going to stay with a friend but he is... he is not home right now." She spoke, the waiver in her voice noticed by the youth as he looked her over.

"Uh huh, well look my father runs a little inn not to far from here, perhaps you could stay there for at least until this rain stops?" he asked with a slight crook in his grin.

Katara watching him smiled bitterly, she knew this rain would not let up any time soon and remaining within this stable would not be suitable for her. A small nod of her head was all that was needed for him to smile and lead her off back into the rain.

"Hurry! This way! We will cut through!" The youth spoke over the now sheet of water falling upon them as they ran down combined alley ways between rows of small businesses. Katara racing after him could not focus long enough to sustain any sort of bending umbrella over her rice hat that was now completely soaked.

"Hold up! I cannot keep- Geyaahhh!"

Katara felt the sudden change in direction rip her feet from the ground. Her back smashed into the building wall knocking all the wind from her lungs as panicked eyes locked with two sets of cruelly glaring men. Garbed in ruined clothing, long since past their proper use, the main thief held his broad arm right against Katara's throat closing her airways to near full.

Stale breath passed through the many gaps where teeth should have been as he narrowing his gaze looked her over. "We got the kid; boss! He had nothing!" the alleyway echoed with the other thieve's yells as two scraggly dressed men approached from the rains clutches, hauling the boy's limp form with feet dragging in the mud.

Katara with dulling gaze tried hard to focus on the youth, praying the blood from his temple was not from a serious wound.

"Quite you moron! You want to guards to hear you?" Snarled the man who had the woman pinned against the wall. The one who had shouted earlier coward away, his fearful eyes watching the blade hand of the 'boss'.

"Now back to this bitch. Ah ah ah!" The large thief leader having seen her right hand try to rise up, pulled a small pocket knife and in a swift motion dove the blade through her sleeve nicking her flesh as the metal bore into the thick wooden wall.

"We know you are a water bender!" The one thief who had coward not long ago blurted out just to have a boot crush into his gut. Spiraling in the air, the mud made a dull smack as he landed and laid there groaning in agony.

"Now let us pray you learn to keep silent. Yes we know you are a water bender. That betrothal necklace gives it away." The leader sneered, spittle flying onto her already drenched face as his free hand curled underneath the craved light blue stone her gran gran had given her after the death of her mother.

"Katara of the southern water tribe; Ally of Aang the Avatar; water bender." the leader spat the words as if it were poison, his pressure on her throat worsening. Vision nearly gone, her consciousness threatened to slip into darkness as fear already consumed her.

Snapping his fingers, Katara hearing the painful yelp looked to her right and saw the third thief who ignoring the painful groans of his comrade laying in the mud, forced the youth to his knees with a gut punch right in the kidneys.

"Now we can be easy, it all depends on how you wish to corporate that is." The leader sneered as he looked at her with a wicked glint in his eyes. As his eyes matched hers he smiling began to raise his free hand slowly for her.

"Tell us; whore to the avatar. Where is he?" He growled, his voice growing gruff... Katara's fear suddenly faltered as the leader's eyes just moments ago so full of cruelty were suddenly wide.

His arm slackened off of her throat as he stumbling back crashed into the building across the way. Katara falling to her feet trembled and crashed to her knees as coughs racked her body loudly. The woman gasping for fresh air heard the weak sound and looked to her right at the two thieves who seemed at a loss of the sudden change of their leader's form.

"Boss?" The thief still laying in the mud from the gut shot weakly reached out for his leader as the third tossing the youth to the ground rushed over to the large fallen man.

"He... he's dead!" The lanky man cried as he leaning the corpse forward showed a blade had dug deep into the cruel man's heart from the back.

Katara wasted no time, eyes narrowed she slowly with shaky knees rose to her feet with her arms held out from her sides, fingers flared. Feeling the rain spilling onto her drenched form, a dark glimmer entered her eyes as the two thieves looked at her rising form.

"Oh... shi-!"

The thieves yells filled the alleyway as she unleashed her bending, shards of frozen water slammed into their bodies slashing at their weak clothing, cutting their pale soaked flesh. Crimson life spilled from their gathering wounds as Katara moving her form as if a fluid form of dancing made the gathered mud in the alleyway rise up and wash over the crippled thief as the other yelling leapt to the side as the mud crashed down covering the man and silencing his wails.

Katara turning with murder in her eyes froze, the stream of bended water curled loosely around her arms swayed in motion as she saw the final thief fall to the ground, his decapitated head laying in a pool of murky mud near his fallen feet.

There in his place loomed Zuko, eyes livid with unconcealed rage as his single bleeding blade was clutched tightly in his left white knuckled fist. His breath shook as his eyes snapped to the lump of mud where the final thief resided, the walls shivering as he struggled to get out of the suffocating tomb.

Looking from the dead man at the fire lords feet, the man walking over it without any thought headed for the mud pile as a very filthy head popped out and gasped for breath.

"Zuko!" Yelling his name, Katara's eyes went wide as she reached forward, her eyes meeting his for only a brief second as he lifting his blade looked down at the man.

"No! Please have mercy! Please have-"

Metal flashed in the pouring rains as all wails of agony were silenced.

All that was heard was the pouring rains as Zuko stopping looked to the woman who had collapsed unconscious in the mud. His eyes scanned her form and seeing all injuries were low, looked to the unconscious youth nearby.

Katara awoke with a violent scream escaping her lips, ragged breaths tore through her body as she burying her face into her hands trembled. Her mind having been plagued by the memories of what seemed moments ago.

A hand rested on her shoulder making Katara jump and snap her eyes over to golden ones.

"I- Iroh?" her voice rasped weakly as he simling held a steaming cup of tea before her. "You have been unconscious for twelve hours my dear." his voice filled with warmth and kindness as she taking the offered cup sipped at it letting the warmth spread into her body.

"As for the youth-" He started amaking Katara nearly spit out her tea but bit her tongue as he held a hand up to her for silence, his kind eyes looking at her.

"He will live, my nephew has taken him to the medical ward in the city." Watching her still he handing her a moist cloth, sat back and crossed his arms as she setting the glass down began to wipe the tears from around her red eyes.

"Now my question is, what did pety thieves want with you on a night that even thieves would not wish to go outside. It was as if they knew you were there." Iroh spoke as he sipped on his own cup of tea.

Lowering the cloth in her lap Katara looked forward blankly trying to recall that so sudden attack at night. "I do not know... but they knew who I was as well as what I can do, and that I was connected to the avatar. That was all they said before Zuko; wait Zuko... he rescued me... but how? How did he know where to find me?" Katara asked looking over at the old man who looking up from his glass met her eyes.

With a weak smile, Iroh setting his glass down looked to his right were a small cupboard resided. Opening the single door, he reaching in pulled out a small parcel wrapped in oil seal skin to keep the elements out.

"You see; my nephew has gained many abilities while out in world from his banishment." The old man spoke as he unwrapping it in his lap held it out towards the woman for her sapphire eyes to see.

"What... Impossible..." Katara whispered as she with a weak hand reached out and touched the worn parchment of the wanted sign for the blue spirit as within its folds rested a worn blue cloth strap.

"He stopped being the blue spirit for over a year now; he drowned his mask at the lake where he had set the avatar's bison free. Though being the blue spirit it has taught him in not being seen within the shadows. That and being out in this world for so long he has learned to track decently... though his fishing skills are not to great..." Iroh muttered straying for a moment from the subject before focusing back onto the confused eyes of Katara.

"With the skills he had learned as a banished prince and as the blue spirit, finding you was not that hard. Though, please tell me Katara." He spoke as his eyes grew solemn while his hands reaching out grasped both her shoulders.

"What did Zuko do to those men?" He spoke harshly as Katara paling looked at the old man. Her eyes gave it away as he with gaze widening released Katara's shoulders and numbly grasped his cup of tea once more staring into the liquid.

"""""""""""""""""

Zuko stared at his uncle's small house, he heard the muffled voices but could not make out anything that was said. His hands tremble faintly as he ran one through his soaked hair while the other gripped the hilt of his double swords.

He was still very shaken about the whole incident...

The fire lord was simply tracking the distraught woman. Watching her from the shadows after she had gone into the stables, he saw her sorrow... he remembered how she begrudgingly accepted the teens offer of shelter. It was clear she wanted to run, but from what? What was there for her to run from?

Then he had seen the thieves stalking her through the rain. Two of them clearly following the one who had key eyes set on the water bender.

Tossing his head to the side, Zuko sneered at himself in disgust. He held back and did not fight for right away thinking she would get away but they had caught her by surprise and knew who she was...

Then they were using the youth as a tool to get what they wanted from her; they mentioned the avatar and the leader was going to...

Throwing his head back, Zuko unleashed a huge plume of fire into the air. When he realized what they intended to do to her... His rage had soured and he became numb.

But why? Grabbing his head with both hands he hung his face to the ground as water trickled down his face, the scarred flesh making the rain trace the taught lines.

Why did it piss him off so much? Why did seeing her so helpless make his blood boil into a uncontrollable rage? The youth, he could care less for but...

_Mai..._

Clenching his fist, Zuko shaking his head faced forward with shoulders stiffly held back, headed towards his uncle's house.

"""""""""""""""""""'

"Please if you could my joints are old." Iroh had asked so sickly sweet with that big grin of his, Katara could not refuse his wish and having taken both their cups from the room that she had know figured was Zuko's, headed into the kitchen where three large candles illuminated the room.

Following her nose more then her sight within the dim lighting, Katara resting her hand on the metal tea pot sat the two cups on the counter and lifted the pot from its resting place on top of the fireplace where coals remained the life of the former roaring fire.

She heard the door slide open as she began to pour the tea, frozen in place, the water stilled and wavered with the twitch of her free left hand. Her eyes focused, her eyes alert... there, the wood creaking with a foot stepping down!

Katara with pot in hand summoned the steaming tea stained water forth like a shimmering blade right into the face of the intruder.

Eyes wide, the man ducked down as the water struck the shutting door freezing instantly in place. Moving with fluidity, Zuko lunged inward, arm snaking around hers, the man using his weight over her form pressed them both hard against the oak table making the tea pot clatter to the ground scattering the remaining droplets of water onto the wooden floor.

"Katara! Calm down!" Zuko whispered harshly into the struggling woman's ear making her freeze and look forward right at his face no more then a few inches from her own.

"Z- Zuko!" She cried as their eyes were locked. Bodies close, her warmth seeped into his chilled soaked form making Zuko give into a involuntary shudder.

"Oh! Oh my... well then, the tea can wait." Both sets of eyes looked over as Iroh stood there slightly flushed with his hand on the door from Zuko's room, the old man clearly bewildered by the sight before his very eyes.

Katara suddenly realized the position they were in... Zuko stood between her legs bracing them from his so she would not kick out at him, and pinned her arms to the table so she could not bend... yet to a untrained eye...

Blushing a vivid crimson Katara letting out a shrill shoved Zuko off making him stumble back into the counter top causing the tea cups to jump.

"It was not what you think uncle!" Zuko sputtered with a bit of color to his normal pale tones. Iroh laughing outright patted his nephew's shoulder while entering the kitchen and grabbing the fullest tea cup. "You two are always fighting it seems. You are friends yes?" He asked while plaintively sipping his tea.

Katara straightening her clothes, meekly summoned the ice from the wall, melted it before allowing it to drain into the basin where it poured to the outside. "I am a bit jumpy after what has happened... Oh." turning she gave a bow to Zuko making the soaked fire lord look at her oddly.

"Thank you... for saving my life Zuko. I am in debt to you." She spoke softly making him grimace at her. "Stop it, I am not fire lord here, nor to you." he spoke as she rising back up once more smiled at him faintly.

"Then how about me saying thank you as a friend?" she asked holding her hand out to him. Zuko eyed the hand suspiciously making his mile quickly turn to a scowl. "What? Something wrong?" she sneered as he watching her merely smirked.

"Oh it is just this whole time every time you would raise a hand to me water is flying right for my face." He spoke with a slight note to his tone as he recalled the two times she has thrown ice his way, the first time succeeding.

"Well fine then, oh Iroh, thank you for letting me use the spare room, I am going to wash up." she spoke with a curt glare at Zuko making him watch her with anguish knowing the room she spoke of.

Following her form as she passing the elder entered his room with a gentle shutting of the door, Zuko eyed his uncle who smiling looked at him. "What? I figured it would be proper payment for her to at least wash up and have a proper bed to sleep in from your rude manners yesterday." He spoke while sipping his tea happily.

"Wha! Rude manners? She! I! GEYEAHHH!" The fire lord bellowed as a very happy katara standing in the bathing chamber summoned the water from the container surrounded by hot coals to splash over her bare form.

It was not such a waste to come here the water bender came to realize.

""""""""""""""""""""""''

**So input! Reviews, shall I keep putting more chapters up yes or no? Again anyone who would like to help me edit my work would be lovely seeing I cannot seem to catch all my typos and badly worded sentences, either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those that have commented, at least I know there are a few who love this story, I am trying to get a good plot going and please put up with me, I never have written an avatar fanfic before so trying to keep them to character is a bit difficult^^;**

**Anywho, enjoy this new chapter; comments always loved!**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
><strong>

_'You must realize Katara why he is not so held back any longer. Radicals have tried sending assassins in to kill the new fire lord. Some will not even stop until they are dead or the fire lord is.'_

Iroh's words rang in Katara's head as she laid there on the small cot with the wool blanket pulled to her shoulders. Though her mind was fatigued her body would not find rest as she laid there. She had told the old man of that incident involving the thieves and Zuko's way of dealing with them.

It bothered her greatly that there were people in Zuko's kingdom that wanted him dead. In truth it should not have been a surprise seeing how deep the seeds of poison Ozai had placed in the minds of many. Yet it still made the water bender feel unease for the sake of her friend who had long since past been her very enemy.

Turning onto her side Katara closing her eyes could smell the fire lord within the bedding she laid upon. Nothing at all like the avatar...

Aang...

The tears welled up in her eyes while she bit her bottom lip. She hated him, wanted to forever hate him.

Giving up on any attempt to sleep, Katara left the small room where her bag of gear and bending water resided. The dark silent home was eerie to her as the woman made her timid way to the kitchen. Knowing Iroh he had a pot of tea out at all hours, even if many hours old the water bender did not care, she just wanted to sip on something to dull down the headache.

Katara froze at the edge of the hallway that lead into the kitchen. In the other room a single candle flickered nearly burned completely out upon the table as there sat the fire lord, his back to the hallway that the woman stood in.

"It is really late. You should be getting your rest." His voice softly broke the silence making Katara edge her way into the kitchen, the flames light gently illuminating her form. Zuko not even looking at her lifted his right hand and rested it on the back of the chair beside him as she made her way to his silent gesture.

Pulling it out from underneath the table as quietly as she could, the woman sat down nervously while looking sidelong at the fire lord who with his hands once more loosely coiled around the tea cup he had in front of him.

His head was hanging down ever so slight allowing his loose black hair to fall over his eyes. Katara blinking just sat there and looked at him as memories passed through her weary mind. The many times they had fought on opposite sides, the many times she was also confused by his attitude and the many times before he helped her find her mother's killer... that she was cruel and mistrusted him when everyone else gave him a second chance.

"There is more tea on the fireplace, it is cold but if you fill a cup I can warm it up for you." his hushed voice made Katara jump causing the chair the chirp ever so slight on the wooden floor. "I uh... oh thank you, that would be lovely." She spoke with swift motion left the table.

'_Why are my hands shaking?' _Her mind weakly registered the tremble in her hands as she grasped a tea cup from the cupboard.

Pouring a cup of tea, Katara with a fatigued groan sat back down while rubbing her temples. The headache had not subsided but grown in its thrumming pain.

"Here." Zuko spoke reaching his hand for her cup, Katara looking at him gave into a small smile as she pushed the cup in his direction. Taking the small cup into his hands, Zuko gently blew onto the tea causing steam to rise from the fragrant brew.

"It will be hot so be careful." he spoke while sliding the cup back over to the water bender who looking from the cup stared at the fire lord. "How can you do that without burning the cup or boiling the tea?" She asked while taking the very warm cup in hand while still watching Zuko.

A small smile played along his pale face as he looked at the candle in the center of the table flickering away. Lifting his right hand near the flame with a slight twitch of his fingers the flame grew and shrank.

"Fire bending is a art to contain and control a substance that can quickly get out of hand. Forest fires can happen naturally and all it would need is a spark. You learn to regulate it, control it and keep a firm grasp on the control of your flames." A short laugh passed his lips as he returning his hand to the cup before him looked sidelong at Katara.

"This brings back memories of a year ago before Aang took out... the fire lord..." His grimace knew he had seen the glint of pain in Katara's eyes before she tempted to cover it up by taking a swig from her cup.

"Look I am sorry... about now... and well, yesterday. I did not know you two were..." he started as she sighing set the cup down and stared at the tinted water. "No; you do not need to apologize... You did not know." She spoke weakly feeling her eyes begin to fill.

Zuko watching her sighed and sat back in the chair, his eyes not leaving her bitter form. "Iroh is asleep and no one else is in the house but you and me. Can I ask what happened with you two? Last I heard from the post you were flying around the world trying to fix the wrongs the war has done." The fire lord spoke watching her hands tighten on the cup, the slight shaking in her shoulders.

Seconds ticked by, but the lord of the fire nation sat there silent, patient. He had not forgotten in his travels with this woman before him how to read her emotions. Right now he knew not to push something that was still broken.

What bothered Zuko the most was the fact the hate he felt towards Aang. Though be it blind and raw, he still hated the avatar for making such a strong bender break; to have her heart ripped out.

The woman giving into a deep breath, closed her eyes to fight the rising ache in her temples as well as the tears that threatened to fall.

"It was back at Kyoshi island..." Katara began as her heart began to sink...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Aang hurry up!" Katara shouted waving her arm over her head as she ran. Aang giving a gleeful shout chased off with staff in hand. They had just landed on Kyoshi Island the night before and having broke camp moments ago, headed on swift feet towards the town.

Katara faltered in her running as a shadow raced past her, sapphire eyes looked up to see the avatar flying along his glider while grinning like a fool down at her. "Hurry up!" He laughed down at her before hurrying off further into the distant sky.

Katara unable to bite back her grin kicked up her legs harder trying to keep a good pace with the energetic teenager.

This was Kyoshi day in honor and rememberence of Kyoshi; the avatar long ago that founded the island saving its inhabitants from a invasion force. Having been near the area when the day arrived, the traveling duo decided to come in for a visit and to see how well the island was fairing since the war's end.

The sky held no clouds as a timid breeze helped keep the warm temperature down.

Far up ahead seeing Aang had already landed, Katara slowing her run to a jog could not help but smile at the dazzling sight of the citizens running to greet the savior be if from this life and the past.

Many dressed in their best garb the day of celebration lead them long into the evening of music, festivities with lore told over a roaring bon fire; puppetry for the younger audience, and the showing of the warriors newest poses.

It had startled the water bender when Ty Lee broke away from the warriors then proceeded to attack both Aang and Katara with her none stop talking.

When night fell upon the lands, the stars lit the sky as the full moon hung high above making the lands glow with a soft white light.

The village was near silent but a few remaining party goers long past handing the bottle around. Katara wandered the trails around the village aimlessly but not bored. Her energy was soaring with the full moon, her bending capabilities soared with only a flick of her finger she could do a water whip that had taken both hands to create and control.

Humming to a tune that was sung in honor of avatar Kyoshi, Katara was near skipping her steps as she headed for the small cabin the village had lent them to use for their stay.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Zuko blinking watched Katara as she buried her face into her hands, the tears slipping between her fingers onto the wooden table and in her now forgotten tea.

"I should have noticed something wasn't right! He drank so much... If... if he hadn't maybe he would not have done what he did but... He... He..."

The sobs racked her body as Zuko looking to the hallways saw Iroh in the darkness watching him with narrowed eyes. Zuko shook his head as Iroh watching the poor girl for a few more moments turned and left with a single stare over his shoulder at his nephew.

Thinking the boy a fool for having her bring up such painful memories too soon. With a shake of his graying head, the elder went back to his room praying that his house would survive the night.

Katara jumped hard, her face rising from her hands as she looked over her shoulder to see Zuko right behind her, his chest lightly up against her back as his hands gripped her shoulders strongly but not rough. His eyes meeting hers fully, no smirk, sneer crossed his neutral features. The fire lord stood there, hands upon the water bender offering her the comfort of silence as she looked down at her cold tea.

Resting her hands upon the table on either side of the cup, the woman took a deep breath.

"Thank you Zuko; I am ok now..." She started yet blinking looked back at the pale man behind her as he gave her shoulders a slight squeeze, his eyes meeting hers. His gaze and continual silence caused a slight blush to rise upon her face as she looked to the tea once more.

Closing her eyes, the woman inhaled slowly.

"I was walking back to the cabin the village had lent us for our stay. The full moon was keeping me awake..."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As Katara neared the cabin the woman stopped and stared at the door that was slightly ajar. Even though the war has ended, Katara summoned forth her water from the pouch on her hip. She was not fond of surprises be it good or bad...

Reaching her free hand forth while the other twirled keeping the water contained in its whip like form, the woman pushed the door open.

The moons light fell into the room, to the left were the bags she and Aang brought from Appa's saddle, straight ahaead was the bed roll they were to share and yet...

The water crashed to the ground spraying the woman's lower left leg, but she took no notice as with eyes wide saw Aang's naked torso sprawled out on the mattress passed out as curled up within his arms as bare as he; a village woman.

"Aang?" Katara could only whisper his name as disbelief clouded the shock her heart felt.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"He cheated on me! He begged and pleaded telling me he was sorry, that it was an accident, that she had tricked him! That she had drugged him! Well then if he was so sorry why did he even do it? Why did he even take the offer to drink? He is how old?" Katara yelled as the water in the tea cup flew into the air spraying random droplets all around.

Burying her face once more in her hands this time she did not hold her sobs back, she let them rack through her lungs as her tears fell. The avatar, the one she had found in the ice, fought alongside with for so long, became friends and even loved one another... broke her heart.

Zuko stood there watching her break down beneath his hands. Such a strong water bender capable of doing such great feats with her abilities and will power was broken by the very being she had been friends with far longer then he.

Minutes ticked by, her sobs subsided, her trembling body steadied, her harsh breaths softened. Zuko looking down at her gaze a slight squeeze to her shoulder. Not gaining a response, the fire lord lifting his right hand from her shoulder reached forward with a tentative finger brushing the strands of hair that had fallen over her face.

His touch tender, though his heart raged. He was enraged at the avatar's actions but even more so that something within him did not feel right.

The gaze he felt brought him back from within his mind as he looking down saw Katara's half opened eyes looking at him from the side. The agony she wore made his rage subside at least for a moment. Gently brushing her hair further from her eyes, he squeezed her shoulder with the other hand.

"Come; you need sleep." Was all he spoke as Katara nodding her head, rose to her trembling feet and allowed the fire lord to take her to the room she was using for the night. The cot feeling as if made of everything soft to her broken and weary form. Sleep came fast to the water bender, yet a fire bender after shutting the door stood there staring at it. Once more his mind in deep thought.

"Zuko..." Iroh spoke in a hushed tone making the youth turn and look at him fully, not as a banished prince a year ago, but as the fire lord. The fire blazing in his eyes reminded Iroh that even with the heart he holds, Zuko was the ruler of the fire nation.

""Uncle; something is not right... it sounds to similar to what is happening in the fire nation." he spoke quietly in a harsh tone. Uncle Iroh nodding crossed his arms and looked at the shut door where Katara slept.

"Either way; what shall we do with the poor dear?" Iroh asked glancing to his nephew who looked back to the door hearing her soft breathing beyond the thin wood.

"I will think of something, the night is still long, go and get some rest." Zuko spoke staring at his uncle from the side. The old man knowing that stubborn glare all to well sighed and nodding patted his nephew on the shoulder before walking off back to his own room.

Hearing the door click shut down the hallways Zuko turning braced his back against the door of the room Katara slept in. His mind racing from the intelligence from his kingdom and from the tears of the water bender.

It seemed to similar; the radical group trying to over throw him and restore Ozai. Even without fire bending he was still a dangerous man. He never loved his father but from the years of trying to be accepted in his shadow, the fire lord could not see himself sentencing his father to death.

Something was going on and Zuko needed to figure what that was and quick...

''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I really really hope I did ok on the plot, again please be nice to me never did an avatar fanfic so please tell me what you think^^ More to come soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You asked for it so here it is! More stuff to read, yipee! Thank you all for the wonderful comments, keep em up^^ Now onward to the story!**

"""""""""""""""""""'

Katara woke up slowly, her body sore though she has done no strenuous exercises. Her eyes burned, and her heart felt ill as it beat onward within her chest. Sitting up with a groan passing her dry lips, the water bender looked at the palms of her hands. She remembered last night, having spoken to Zuko of what had happened.

Strangely enough she felt better, though her heart still was broken, she did not feel so lost.

Having risen from the cot and neatly folding the wook blanket upon it, Katara made her way to her belongings.

She pulling out a red dress, the very one she had worn the first time she came to the fire nation with her brother and Aang, Katra's eyes softened while she ran her fingers over the soft fabric.

She had been through so much from the war, she has also learned a lot about herself and the people she traveled with. So many different roads in life and she was there to see it.

The smile turned half bitter towards herself as she recalled Zuko finally coming to them at the air temple, trying to be accepted by their group and she was the only one that saw it as a trap when in truth... it wasn't.

Katara's mind strayed along that train of thought of the banished prince. She hardly knew much about him, it was just the passing night when Iroh had informed her his nephew was the blue spirit. That made her feel strange inside. She too had played as a spirit; the Painted Lady.

Sighing to the dull ache in the back of her skull, Katara stripping from her water tribe garb, with fire nation dress in hand headed for the shower.

"""""""""""""

Zuko sat there on the ground, his back to the wooden door he had leaned against the night before, his left knee propped up with a limp arm hanging off of it, the other arm laying beside the other leg, his fingers faintly twitching to the dreams plaguing the young fire lord's mind.

His head hung low, hair covering his pale face as the young man slept deep. Sleep had claimed the fatigued man late in the night after both the woman and his uncle had gone to bed.

Though the deep slumber was not to be..

Katara humming softly to herself, straightened the dress out from any remaining wrinkles it gained from the bag it was squished into. She had not really worn the dress since Zuko's coronation of becoming fire lord.

Though the fire nation was now at peace and all was well, the memories still stung. For so long she had hated the fire nation as a whole for what they took from her and her small tribe. It made a small smile creep onto her face as she realized she now was staying in a home belonging to fire nation even if it was in the heart of Ba Sing Se.

It was strange when she looked back into her past and seeing how much life has changed.

Katara looking at herself in the mirror, could not help but lift her hand up and touch her necklace for old comfort. A year ago she had to hide the necklace while in the fire nation so to not give it away she was water tribe.

Now she could wear it proudly in all nations...

A wistful smile crossed her lips as she with one last comforting touch to her mother's necklace, turned and headed for the door.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Zuko awoke as he felt the wall behind him suddenly disappear. A startled cry was all he could manage as he fell backwards.

Sharp pain rang in his skull as it struck the wooden floor hard while a woman's surprise yell fell into his ears. The fire lord just laid there, eyes clenched shut as the pain throbbed slowly away from the back of his skull. His mind trying to remember what happened... one minute he was thinking about if any of the knowledge offered to him was connected to his own information... and next thing he knew he was falling backwards.

"Zuko! I am so sorry!" Katara cried as she kneeling beside the fallen man reached out a hand to his back as he groaning slowly pulled his body up into a sitting position while rubbing his aching skull.

"I must have fallen asleep..." was all he grumbled as he opening his eyes looked at his hand grateful there was no sign of blood.

Katara with her hand still upon his back, eyed him. "You fell asleep... but; why were you by the bedroom door anyway?" She asked, her tone growing suspicious.

The ache in his skull shortened the already short leash he had on his patience when hearing her tone shift. Growling he turned his head and glared over his shoulder at the water tribe woman. "It was nothing you need to concern yourself." he snapped harshly as Katara lifting a single eyebrow gave him a half assed smirk.

Zuko flushing narrowed his gaze at her. "I was not doing anything wrong!" he snapped while looking forward once more forced himself to swiftly rise to his feet. Regretting the sudden motion, Zuko swiftly brought a hand out to the door frame to catch his wavering form while his mind spun from the blood rush.

Katara rising to her feet crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to look at him strangely. This pale man always confused her with the fiery changes in his emotions. He was passionate in almost every mood he was in.

"Will you stop staring at me like that!" Zuko snapped turning and glaring at her fully as Katara could not help but smile at him. Who knew she actually missed his short fuse...

"Come now. No more of this bickering at such an hour." Iroh spoke as he poked his head around the corner to stare at the two young adults. His eyebrow lifted at seeing Katara's smile and Zuko's scower.

Shrugging his shoulders, Iroh went back into the kitchen to keep watch on the food he was creating for the morning meal before he was to head off back to the Jasmine Dragon.

Katara sighing, began to walk past Zuko yet was stilled as his hand had reached out and grasped her upper arm with firmness. Turning her sapphire gaze to the fire lord, Katara was concerned when his face twisted in agitation , the man refused to look at her.

Eyes to the wall far ahead of him, Zuko took in a harsh breath. "Katara... you need to know something. The drugging that Aang spoke up, the influence my father still holds even though locked away, what is going on in the shadows of my kingdom. I think..." He suddenly snapped his gaze over to her own, their eyes locking, their faces only inches apart.

"I think it is all connected. To tear us apart. As a group we all were able to defeat a entire nation. A group of teenagers barely capable of calling ourselves adults took on the fire nation forces; and won." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Katara finally saw it, fully exposed on his face. The inner anguish he held within himself, the pain and hurt she has only ever seen once before in the Ba Sing Se crystal catacombs.

Her gaze softening, Katara lifting her free hand rested it upon his slightly trembling hand that still gripped her upper arm tightly.

"Zuko; what do you mean? A- Aang was really drugged? That some group out there is trying to keep us apart?" She near whispered as he closing his eyes, hung his head before her.

"I think so... it is something along those lines or everything that has been going on is just coincidence. How could it though?" The fire lord muttered weakly as Katara letting a long breath pass her soft lips removed her hand from his, allowing her arm to slip over his back, pulling the young man into a embrace.

His hand falling from her arm, instantly Zuko embraced her tightly; roughly. His body felt hot to the touch and shook against the water tribe woman as she returning the embrace, concerned eyes open looked sideways at the man.

"Zuko... what happened?" she spoke timidly as his body froze. They both knew what her words had truly asked.

Resting his chin onto her shoulder, Zuko looked at the open room behind Katara with a dull gaze. "She left. She refused to remain in the fire nation from all the insanity the nation has caused my family. She was the one who first brought up the idea of a organization trying to find ways of keeping us apart/... and then.. she left me."

Shoulders slumped, Zuko closed his eyes and gripped the back of Katara's dress tightly in white knuckled fists. "It has not even been a year and I am already slipping on my hold over the fire nation."

Katara held him, her eyes watching him but she spoke not a word.

Like what he had given her the night before, the woman did in return. Katara gave Zuko silent comfort. Her right hand slowly rising and falling along his back methodically.

Minutes passed though it felt hours before the fire lord stepped out of the warm embrace.

Hands falling to either ones side, sapphire met amber.

"Thank you... Katara." Zuko spoke as his eyes never waivered from hers. A faint coloring fell onto the woman's cheeks as she smiling nodded to him.

He sighing shook his head before running a hand through his unruly mop of black hair. "If there is such a organization out there I will see to it that such a group is dealt with." As he spoke, Katara's mind flashed to the memory in the alley. She remembered in a blurred daze how the fire lord in front of her 'dealt' with the thieves.

She had been fearful of how closed his heart had been, how numb he seemed to anything. Even the rain that had soaked his form.

Taking a step forward, Katara reaching out rested a hand onto his shoulder making his sharp gaze flick to hers.

Concern hung in her eyes but the woman smiled at Zuko making his risen hackles start to ease away.

"If there is something like that out there. I am here to help you." was all she spoke. It was all he needed to hear.

His calm demeanor returned, Zuko nodding his head to her out of both respect and gratitude, allowed a long breath to slowly pass his lips.

"Come on; before uncle returns to throw something at us for dawdling." he spoke in a light tone causing Katara to smile. "then let us go, the smell of food is making me rather hungry." She spoke while removing her hand from his shoulder began walking for the kitchen.

Zuko stood there watching her walk away from him. A odd gaze filling his eyes...

_Why stay with me when you do not even love me? Stop lying to yourself Zuko!_

Mai's words hung in the back of his mind like a dull echo. The last words she had practically screamed at him when she slammed the door in his face. Never to be seen again...

Was he lying to himself? If so; then what was it he was lying about?

"Zuko, come on!" Hearing Katara's faint voice call from the kitchen, the fire lord tossing his head to rid himself of the odd memories and thoughts, began to walk for the kitchen. The aroma of uncle's cooking making him grow with hunger. Taking a seat beside his uncle, Katara across the table, Iroh gratefully pouring them all large cups of tea gave thanks to them and the food before beginning to dish it out onto his plate.

The food upon the table did look delicious yet his eyes kept going to the water tribe as she laughed at Uncle Iroh's futile attempts of trying to make a decent water tribe dish; sea prune stew. It was his attempt of surprising Katara with a traditional dish.

"You did not stew them long enough Iroh." Katara laughed as the elder quickly placed the pot cover back over the rather fowl smelling stew.

Her laughter; her very presence... .Who knew he would have missed her being around.

_Stop lying to yourself..._

Giving up for the moment at trying to figure out what she had meant, Zuko grabbing a nearby plate began to serve himself some proper food. How he had missed his Uncle's cooking... How he had missed...

The fork half raised to his lips, Zuko wide eyed stared at Katara but not focused.

He had missed... her?

Katara feeling his stare looked at him smiling, still laughing at Iroh's cooking failure. "Everything ok Zuko?" she asked snapping him out of his daze. He setting the fork down slowly, turned his gaze to the plate of food he had served himself, his stomach knotting to much to even think of food.

"I am going to go check on the boy I took to the medics." he spoke absent mindly while rising from the table headed for the door, grabbing his two blades that hung on a nail by the doorway.

"Zuko?" Katara spoke but he had already shut the door. "Hmm, it seems to me my nephew has a lot on his mind. Ooh and on his plate!" Iroh chuckled while taking the untouched food, scraped it onto his own plate.

Katara on the other hand, rising from her chair rushed to the doorway with her water satchel in hand. She did not like how he had so abruptly left...

And said nothing more then a lie to get out of the house.

Something was wrong; but what?

"""""""""""""'

**This chapter was more about information then anything else, hope it is helping you get the idea of a plot^^; Either way keep up the comments and I shall keep up the updates^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again thank you all so much for the comments, it really helps me in continuing this fanfic! So without further delay I bring you more Dragons Embrace!**

"""""""""""""""""""""

The rain continued to fall soaking any who stayed outside for a long period of time.

Zuko walked with a swift pace for a lost amount of time, his commoner garb keeping his true rank concealed from the earth kingdom population. The man with hood over head, and the wool cloak bellowing around his form, kept walking with no real set destination to think of.

All he wanted to do was get as much space between him and the house. No. Space between him and the water bender.

Why did he miss her? Why did his heart skip when he saw her the first time in Uncle's house?

Why did he get so enraged when seeing the water bender in trouble?

Coming to a stop, Zuko took in his current surroundings as realization sunk in at the edge of the stairway leading up to the earth kingdom palace.

Hundreds of feet below resided the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Sa...

Over a year ago his sister had tossed him into that very prison where... Katara was.

Bending upon his left knee, the fire lord pressed his palm onto the wet stone.

The troubled man had his mind spinning with so many memories of old and new. He was such a different youth back then. He was so set on trying to regain his honor and respect of his father. He was willing to throw it all away just for that sake alone.

Yet...

Narrowing his gaze at the stone ground, Zuko took in a slow breath.

For those few moments down in those crystal caverns, that woman had shown him a piece of her heart, emotions she never showed him when he chased her group down. She showed him being more then a fighter; but someone with a heart.

And...

Lifting to his feet, the fire lord rested the tips of his fingers on the scar that marred his face.

For a brief moment before he had screwed it all up once more... Katara had given him hope. Not just the idea of his scar being lifted from his features, but the hope that he perhaps did not need his father's respect to go on.

He realized months later he had done terrible things all for the sake of false honor. He had betrayed his uncle and the kindness Katara had given him. He had even betrayed himself.

Gripping his hands into tight fists at his sides, Zuko brought his face upward towards the sky, eyes half closed as he felt the rain strike his body. Already soaked through his clothing, he stared up at the gray sky. His mind as cloudy as the sky itself.

Was that why he missed her? For having all these scars within him? For having abused her trust and never truly apologizing to her?

She had forgiven him after his helping hand was offered in finding the killer of her mother... But still, her eyes that night in those catacombs still haunted him.

As she having caught Aang's struck form, the tears in her eyes, the plain hurt and betrayal she shown to Zuko.

Steam began to rise from Zuko's clenched teeth. Why did he trust his sister when all the years of living with her shown him he could never trust her.

Why? Why? Why? His mind pleaded for some understanding of his past actions. His thoughts betraying memories of even when with Mai he never felt alive around her like he did around the water bender.

The bitterness hung in the back of his throat when he recalled the memory of watching Katara and Aang together in his palace.

Why the bitterness?

Too many questions bogged his mind with no answers to be found.

Hanging his head, Zuko closing his eyes, unclenched his fists. There was at least one answer he knew deep within his heart; he had to find and stop whoever was tempting to break apart the group of friends who had stopped the fire nations war.

Then another bloody question arose... Just how was he going to do that with so little information to go off with?

"Zuko?" Katara called out his name after seeing his single form standing at the stairway base of the palace, head hung low and shoulders drooped down.

Twirling her fingers to keep the rain from landing onto her form, Katara uneasily made her way to the fire lord. She did not forget what lay beneath the base of this palace, though nor did the memory have any residence in her mind as she with concerned eyes made her way to Zuko.

"Zuko... is everything all right?" Katara's voice rang out from the sound of falling rain, opening his eyes, Zuko lifting his head looked over to her form as she stood there in the rain without any of it falling upon her.

Slowly straightening his back, Zuko turned and faced the woman fully, his eyes simply taking in the sight of her.

The water bender who held a caring heart, who helped him find himself even if she was unaware of it, the water bender who helped in defeating his very nation.

A small smile crept onto his lips as he uneasily ran a tentative hand through his soaked hair as rain droplets slipped down his face.

The concern did not lift from her eyes as she looked over his form. "What happened back there? You just... left." she spoke as a coy smile broke out upon her face. "And I know you did not stop to see the boy who by the way is healing rather well." As she spoke Zuko who having opened his lips to speak, flushed faintly and looked sideways to the ground.

A small laugh fell from Katara as she smiling at the fire lord held her hand out to him. "Look, whatever it is we can figure it out." She spoke as for a brief moment of confusion, Zuko realized she had meant the organization's attempts of breaking them all apart.

Pushing the many confusing thoughts to the back of his head, the fire lord simply enjoyed the woman's presence. His eyes going from her offered hand, met her blue eyes as the smile on his lips grew.

Seeing his smile, she lifting an eyebrow lowered her hand back to her side. "What is so amusing?" she spoke as he shaking his head slightly looked at her. "Nothing really; I can just see why Aang liked being around you." As soon as the words slipped past his lips Zuko saw the pain in her eyes flash by as they grew wide.

"I meant... uh- you just know what to say to help calm ones nerves." Having realized he had spoken of still painful memories, the man quickly spoke the words though her face flushed, the woman looked away from him as her right hand having lifted fiddled with her pendant.

_'Great Zuko, just great... keep screwing things up...'_ The fire lord growled within his mind while smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand as Katara turned her side to him.

She was taken back by his words, unlike what he had thought, Aang did not cross her mind. His words kept ringing in her mind making the blood rush to her face.

Why did such words make her so flustered?

She was baffled at how her heart was racing in her chest... but why?

Swallowing her flustered emotions down, Katara giving a wobbly laugh nodded to Zuko while the blush began to ebb away.

"Thank you; it means a lot to hear you say that. Now come on, you are absolutely drenched." Katara spoke the last of her words hastily as the blush returned in full force. Turning her back to the fire lord, the woman with swift feet began to walk off as Zuko with a agitated grumble followed closely behind.

The man just now realizing how soaked he was and growing even more annoyed from the general awkwardness of the whole situation, blaming himself fully of the clear uncomfortableness Katara was feeling.

Why did he bring up Aang?

Katara though was not even thinking of Aang, nor really of anyone but the shear fluster of emotions she was feeling in her heart.

"""""""""""""""""

Iroh could not conceal his laughter nor smile as he saw the dry water bender and utterly soaked fire bender entering his home.

Immediately taking a couple towels from the linen closet, Iroh ushered his nephew into the bedroom so he would wash and clean up. Katara though sitting down at the now cleared kitchen table, sat there looking at the wood work with glazed eyes while her hands rested in her lap underneath the table.

Iroh having poured two cups of his green tea, sat down across from Katara and placing one of the cups before her causing the woman to look at it and then at him.

"Thank you Iroh." she spoke faintly while taking the cup in hand as the elder sipped at his glass. Watchful eyes staring at her, he knew something was different but what had happened? These two youths...

Smiling to himself, Iroh leaning back in his seat, his shining eyes looked at the woman across the table from him.

"So, I will be soon heading of to my tea shop, it is a bit late then my usual time but with these rains I am expecting a slow day. Will you and Zuko be all right on your own?" His words made Katara look at him with a much more clear gaze.

Seeing she was now more focus, Iroh smiled gently at her. "Try to keep a good eye on my nephew while I am out, he tends to fret himself into a corner when left to his own vices." The elder spoke with a kind tone as he spoke of his nephew.

Katara seeing this, could not help but smile as she took a sip of the still hot tea. "I will try my best. If he is anything like Aang, he will be a hand full." as she spoke Iroh started to outright laugh as he remembered all the travels he and his nephew had been hotheadedness.

"just try to keep him from losing his temper. Especially with him not having any guards in this kingdom. The fire nation still has a lot of enemies." Growing somber as he spoke, Iroh losing all the humor, stared with serious intent at Katara as she hearing him pale ever so slight.

"No guards? But did he not say they were-" her words were silenced as Iroh shook his head.

"No, he came here alone, with no guards. I had received a letter yesterday from the fire nation council asking of the fire lord's current whereabouts. Apparently my nephew took it upon himself to traverse the world again and I am guessing it has something to do with a rising cult hell bent on taking him off of his throne." As Iroh spoke, Katara solemnly looked at the tea in her cup, the few leaves drifting within the fluid.

"Has he told you anything? Why he has come here? As much as it pleases me, I know he did not come all this way undercover to see his old uncle." the man spoke with a dry chuckle to his own joke. Katara on the other hand sighing looked up at Iroh.

Tossing the idea around in her mind, the woman lowering her gaze to her cup once more, gave into a semi bitter smile.

"He told me there is some organization that is trying to break us up. The group I mean." She spoke quickly to Iroh's risen eyebrow. Ignoring her growing blush and uncomfortable air, Iroh nodded for her to continue.

Seeing his gesture she took a deep gulp of the tea before continuing. "He told me that they have been trying to break us apart seeing we are just a group of teenagers that defeated the fire nation. That they also have been using a drug; Aang said he was drugged... and Zuko told me Mai was the one to inform him before she left the fire nation." Katara stopped speaking when Iroh abruptly put his cup on the table with a loud clack.

"Mai has left? What of her family?" he spoke sharply, his eyes sharp with such intensity it made Katara uneasily wish to edge away from him. She sometimes forgot he was a fire nation general with a iron fist.

"I do not know if they are still around, he did not say." She spoke softly as the old man began to rub at his temples with a rising headache.

"Perfect; it seems to me the fire sages are now going far beyond their original reasons of being." He grumbled making Katara watch him as disdain for the sages filled her heart. She had not forgotten them, only one sage redeemed himself to the avatar while the others had attacked.

"So... it is the sages then?" she asked plaintively as he looked over at her and gave a dry smirk. "Yes; years ago the sages were the ones to protect the avatar and his or her lands, but since Sozin corrupted them for power and wealth they no doubt have lost all they had gained and want it back." Narrowing his gaze as he took a sharp inhale, he met the water bender's eyes square on.

"And what do you think corrupt power hungry men want when they lost it all?" he spoke as Katara's heart froze, her hands tightly gripped the tea cup as her eyes never left his.

"Revenge." She whispered.

**A bit of a short chapter and for that I apologize RL is sort of getting in my way, so again, comments, what do you think so far? Anyway until then, ciao for now.**


End file.
